The ceremony
by lorenalims
Summary: And what's better than Meryl Streep winning another Oscar? You say right, if said Meryl Streep Oscar Addex Addisex . Alternate universe, the day of the award, 02/27/2012, with Addison and Alex in Seattle.


**N/A: This fic popped into my head while I was freaking out with the third Oscar of our beloved Meryl Streep. Perfect as always.**

**And what's better than Meryl Streep winning another Oscar? You say right, if said Meryl Streep + Oscar + Addex (Addisex). Alternate universe, the day of the award, 02/27/2012, with Addison and Alex in Seattle.**

**...oOo...**

It was a normal day at the Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital teaching , many accidents, consultations, surgeries, people coming almost lifeless. Interns, residents, nurses and attendants running everywhere ... And it was a normal day in Seattle, lots of rain.

Addison had finished her day. Wanted to get home, take a shower and raid your fridge, that was stocked with plenty of strawberry ice cream, Doritos, Coca-Cola and other goodies, ready to be eaten while watching the Academy Awards . What she waited a whole week. She had managed to see all the movies, or on theaters , or rent some for the Internet. She was dying to know the results and super late to get home and do all your ritual of watching from the red carpet, until the announcement of Best Picture.

When she set foot out of the hospital, and was near his car, one hand hold her and bring her to near.

_"Hey" She is frightened at first, but recognizes the man, when he gives a kiss that takes your breath away "Alex" she exclaims._

_"You forgot Meryl in the nursery" He opens the car door and shows a child of about four years, completely sleeping in car seat safety. "You just reminded of a Meryl today, is not it? Whenever has this Oscar bullshit, you get so distracted._

_"I love cinema, Alex." She said._

_"I know, you did me watch almost all the nominated films. We were going in more theaters in the last few days off, than the entire year. I've already forgotten half of what I saw." He mocks._

_"Idiot, this year's Meryl is running"_

_"Again? Iron Lady, right? I like that"_

_"Yes, again. Your statement is number 17, and feel that she will take this. Only this year, she led the BAFTA, Golden Globe and lost, unfairly, the SAG. And won the Golden Bear award in as Berlin. The only thing that can mess up is the SAG, Viola Davis winning. I'm worried "_

_"Who?"_

_"The Help" She responds realizing he couldn't remember "The pie stuffed with ..."_

_No need to finish, he had already started to laugh, remembering the scene that chocolate wasn't really chocolate._

_"How about a bet?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows "One of the Oscar sweepstakes. The winner choose what he want"_

_"I love Streep, and I rely on my cue, when it comes to cinema. You don't even remember the names of the movies. Ok. I am leaving on profit."_

_"We'll see" He smiled_

_"Oh, I don't forget Meryl in daycare for nothing. She came with you today, I thought you told me you would pick her" She ends up sitting in the back of the car, where her daughter is. "You drive, I'm completely exhausted. And do it quickly and carefully, I need see the ceremony and eat something as soon as possible"_

_"Shut up and let's go"_

**...oOo...**

Back home, Alex gave something to eat for Meryl and soon after put the little girl for sleepy in her bed, all after Addison gave bath in her. Then the two took a bath and were already in bed waiting for the end of the red carpet. Alex got a list on the internet and voted on a website your referrals, Addison did the same thing. They waited for the nominees, and that's when Tina Fey goes to show technical categories.

_"How the best film edition was for The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, how? That's zebra, should have gone to The Artist. Nonsense" Addison complains._

_"I hit" He laughs while shamelessly turns your speech into a kind of song "I'm gaining . Prepare to lose"_

_The others categories have passed and Addison was almost biting her nails. Was the nomination for best actress and Meryl Streep was running for best actress._

_"Ain, she will not win. You saw the way that Colin Firth spoke with Viola"_

_"Oh, shut up Addie. And pay attention ..." He was interrupted by a scream and jumping on the bed that Addison gave the two._

_"Ahhhh, she won. Won, won, OMG"_

Alex has a way to stop the woman who jumped wildly, could wake her daughter. He ended up holding her in bed and getting over it. She calmed down, but they end facing each other.

_"I think I won today," He came over his face to hers and saw her biting her lower lip._

_"I think so" She felt her arms being taken up and be stuck on its head by the hands of Karev and a kiss sealed the day._

_"I love you" Alex said_

_"Love you too" said Addie_

After Meryl Streep won the Oscar for her magnificent portrayal in the Iron Lady, they didn't care for the biggest prize of the night at the Academy, which was for a movie, dumb,French, and black and white. The artist, who had the transition from silents to the talkies. The bet was won by Alex, but both wound up winning. They were their own statues, they could give each other their own awards. They were Alex and Addison.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for bad english, I tried do my best. **

**Make your review :D**


End file.
